Two Hedgehogs And One Curse
by xxx FennekinFireFox xxx
Summary: Sonic and Amy have been turned into Werehogs on the same night when Sonic was fighting Eggman in But why did they get turned together? is there some kind of connection between them? They have to put the world back together by restoring the Chaos Emeralds back to But can they do it in time before Dark Gaia is fully reborn? SonicxAmy, some Weresonamy, ChipxOC


The curse

**Im here with a new story :D, now my favourite Sonic game is 'Sonic Unleashed' and I had this crazy idea, what if Amy got the curse when Sonic got his, there could be some kind of connection. Enjoy chapter 1. If it's a bit rusty just let me know and I will improve :).**

One a nice moon bright evening, a pink hedgehog was just taking a nice walk in the suburbs of Spagonia but she was also looking for Sonic. She was searching high and low but no luck.

"Augh, when can my Sonic be?" she wondered "I wanna ask him to be his girlfriend!"

She sighed and gave up, there was no way she was gonna find him at this time of night. But then her ears perked up, it was like a screaming noise. Amy looked up and saw some blue grey fluffy thing and it was coming down fast. She then gasped as her wrist twitched in pain.

Amy started to scream as she started to feel different somehow, she started cry as she fell to the floor. This feeling when on for at least for 4 minutes, when it ended Amy's crying stopped. She looked in a puddle near and she gasped in fright

She looked VERY different. Amy's fur was fluffy and a much darker shade of pink and with grey tips at the end of her quills and they much longer. Her nose was slightly more pointer and she had 2 large fangs coming out of her mouth. She had bigger arms and had a slight bit of muscle in them and each other her fingers had long finger nails from each one. Her dress was ripped into 2 parts, her top half of her dress looked like a one shoulder strap shirt and the bottom half looked like a skirt. Her boots had 4 spikes on the top and the bottom heels looked like sharp knife ends.

Amy was still in shock and for some unknown reason she let out her sadness and fear by howling at the moon "HHHHHOOOOOWWWWWLLLLL!" she started as tears started to form again. She got up and started to walk into the park.

"What happened to me?" she started "Why am I like THIS!?" her voice was slightly lower than she had earlier. She than sat down but she saw some kind of creature on its back, she picked it up.

"Excuse me," Amy started "Are you alright?"

The creature then stirred and started to mumble "Mmm cookies I love you too,"

Amy giggled "HEY WAKE UP!" she yelled and the creature woke up.

The creature was a cute little blue like Chihuahua like pixie. It had long eye lashes and a nice shade of pink wings and pale pink eyes. "AHHH! DON'T EAT ME MISS, I'LL DO ANYTHING!" it yelled in fear.

Amy tilted her head as she knelt down "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you,"

The creature started to smile and flew up to her "Oh, thank you Miss Monster Girl"

Amy was in shock and her ears flatten "Please don't call me that, this is not what I look like,"

"Oh really? What do you look like?"

Then the sun came up and Amy went back to normal, the creature was shocked and she had a very big smile "WHOA, THAT WAS AMAZING!"

/

On the other side of the world, a similar person with the same curse was just taking in his surroundings and he too saw a little creature and he pick it up. "Hey, are you okay?"

The creature mumbled "Not another bite,"

He rolled his eyes "HEY, PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!"

The creature woke up; he was also a Chihuahua like pixie. He had a shade of light green wings and brown eyes. It started to get sad and punched the big creature "HOW DARE YOU WAKE ME FROM MY SLEEP MISTER MONSTER GUY!"

He was in shocked "Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you,"

The creature started to calm down "Oh okay, you look so fluffy,"

Before he could answer back to sun came up, and he went back to normal. This person was Sonic the Hedgehog.

**Sorry it was abit short, I would love it if someone could give me ideas for every review you send :), I know its abit rusty but I haven't wrote in a while so just bear with me. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^^ XXXX**


End file.
